


Children of Melqart Across The Great  Sea

by Jonathan_Wolf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Carthage - Freeform, Gen, Roma | Rome, Roman Catholicism, christopher columbus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-10-29 11:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonathan_Wolf/pseuds/Jonathan_Wolf
Summary: What if The Phoenicians did found the Americas first? What if the survivors of Carthage successful in eking a living in the Americas and thrive until the Europeans come at their door, bringing the legacy of the hated Rome back to their doorstep?Follow the adventure of Adonibal Kanelyon, an Aristocrat descendant of Carthage, as he is inadvertently being thrown into leading a counter-expedition back to the Old World, and all the problems that entails when the legacy of Carthage against Rome inadvertently blown into full-on religious wars.





	1. Prologue

_My name is Adonibal Kanelyon, firstborn son and heir of Mago Kanelyon, Rabb of Cibo-Lilibeo, and this is the story of how the world as we knew it, turned upside down when all I wanted is just managing my city in peace._

...

**Chapter 1**   
**The year 2726 after the founding of Karthadast**   
**The month of Tish, Day 16**   
**The Port City of Cibo-Lilibeo, Malikate of Tsur-Kubaim**

"Yes my lord, the newcomers did say something about Roma, the Great Demon of the East, and the one with a circle-shaven head who carried a mock-cross gilded with silver even said something about 'glory of the cross' as if they were the most insane of men!" said Gisgo, my secretary, all while pointing toward the newcomers who landed on the port uninvited, claiming to come from the east, and currently having a tense stand-off with the local garrison over a mention of Roma, the Demon Nation of our past.

Looking down from the balcony, I could see the small group of thirty-something pink-skinned newcomers circles themselves in a defensive position. Those with spears, swords, and shields stood at the forefront, while those with crossbows and rodslings aimed at the city guards. What is more interesting, however, is how they seem to protect the circle-shaven man in rags, who raise his silver gilded mock-cross high in the air, chanting something in the demonic language we only heard from historical records.

The city guards outnumbered them, but while they bravely stood their ground with swords, shields, and rodslings. It was the demonic chants that made us uncertain on how to proceed.

Oh, Melqart, to have this kind of apocalyptic mess delivered on my office when my father is away on an official visit to Khadash-Tsur, and I am thus currently deprived of his wisdom...

There is no other way this would end well...

I checked the pouches of my rodsling , giving a nod of approval to Gisgo, who then quickly helps with putting my steel mail on top of the chiton made of the quilted qatun. This would not really protect me from a direct hit if their rodslings is as good as ours, and everyone knew that armor is totally useless against firebolts, but at least it will give me protection from wayward shots, and indispensable in the close-quarter fight against blades.

"You should let us finish them off and put their heads as offering to the Temple of Astarte, my lord. Baal-Melqart will protect us if the Roman Demons ever come again. There is simply no diplomacy with the Demons, they will never stop until we become their slaves and toil underneath them."

"We have never fought the Roman Demons for 1600 years, Gisgo. We have changed, they might have changed too, and while Astarte accepts blood for She is the Goddess of Blood, we are the Children of Melqart, God of Politics, Hope, and Change... It might be futile in the end, but at least, every properly civilized people will not blame us for a shot at diplomacy."

"Just be careful, my lord, your Lord Father will have me crossed if he lost you," said Gisgo as he helps tighten my belt, where my falcata hung at the side.

"I have known you as my caretaker since my first nameday, twenty-two years ago, Gisgo. If I fall in a fight under your watch, my father would permit you to commit an honorable suicide instead of being crossed like slaves and criminals, so you could accompany me to the afterlife. You are more like a family unto me instead of a mere secretary."

"You are always too kind to me, my lord. I look forward to the day when you swore your oath as Rabbi Kanelyon of Cibo-Lilibeo," said Gisgo after I finished putting my official cloak on my shoulder, and he kissed my right hand.

"Well, I'll let it slide again if you imply that you want my father to be dead since I do admit that he is a hard man who often drives his loyal servants too hard. But there is a reason he was the Arch-Admiral of Tsur-Kubaim, one of the Sophthim and the Right Hand of The Malik Himself."

"My brother fight alongside him in our last war against the Quechuans, my lord. We do know that harsh discipline is needed in war, but your father seems to always as harsh as he is on top of his ship."

"As harsh as my father is, at least he will know how to handle this situation better than me," I sighed as I look down from the balcony and noticed the still tense situation occurring in the harbor, and I couldn't help but wince at the sighting of some fallen bodies, and it seems that the local garrison is quick to point out firebolt launchers against those who apparently holding in their square sailed ships. Luckily for me though, there is no smoke, or tell-tale sounds of firebolt explosions, yet... So maybe I could still salvage this situation somewhat. Demons or not, my father might whip me himself if I mishandled this too badly.

...

"Move aside for Lord Adonibal!" said one of the guards as I stride toward the thirty-something group of people who still huddle themselves in a defensive position.

Deep inside, I pray to Melqart to maintain my calm at the sight of those Roman Demons. Hearing demonic chants coming from the circle-shaven, mock-cross carrying man in rags is definitely disturbing enough, that's why I feel the need to pray to Melqart despite having sixty-six members of the Parashim at my side.

"In the name of Baal-Melqart, state your business, strangers!" I barked my order, but I soon realized my foolishness as it was certain that we are speaking different languages between us, and despite being the trade language accepted in all Gadol-Gebel to the land of the Quechuans, it seems that they just plain out not understand my Kanaani.

But it seems that at least, some of them understood the 'Baal-Melqart' part, especially the circle-shaven man, who immediately stop his demonic chanting, before whispering something into the ear of red-haired man wearing wide, almost triangular hat, the later seems to be their leader in my opinion.

"Baal?" said the red-haired, wide hatted man to the circle-shaven man in what is obviously a panicked reaction, and I could see that the circle-shaven man's eyes looking toward the statue of Melqart towering at the harbor square.

"Moloch..." said the circle-shaven man, holding the silver-gilded mock-cross with one hand while the other hand making a gesture across his shoulders, belly, and forehead. I look at his face and I found a flash of utter disgust before said circle-shaven man shook his head and his expression subsided somewhat.

At this point, I realized that maybe, just maybe, I could get help from a history-trained scribe. The demonic language of Latin is something that only learned by the keepers of our lore, along with some other ancient languages of Hellenes and other people that was supposedly live across the great sea, so...

"Gisgo... Call Absalom here, quick... And tell him to carry the big tome of language he always being so proud of. We need him to communicate with those demons."

"Pardon my lord?"

"Just do it!"

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some words that might need to be translated, especially Semitic Words might be butchered due to myself not really being linguist, but yeah, sure, whatever... Just think them as result of 1600 years of language drift...
> 
> Rabb, Rabbi = (lit. Master) noble title, used in original historical meaning of a title equivalent to Medieval 'Count' (instead of the Jewish meaning, mind you, but it will definitely cause some problems back in Europe due to the obvious thing happened there)
> 
> Cibo-Lilibeo = New Lilybaeum
> 
> Tsur-Kubaim = Tyre-on-Cuba
> 
> Rodslings = Some equivalent of guns, would be detailed more, later
> 
> Khadash-Tsur = New Tyre
> 
> Qatun = Cotton
> 
> Firebolts = Rockets, will be explained later about their parallel invention here
> 
> Sophthim, Sophet = (lit. Judges, Judge) Carthaginian noble title describing someone high in the office. 
> 
> Malik = King
> 
> Quechuans = Incans, generally refers to South American areas here.
> 
> Parashim = (lit. Horsemen) mounted warrior, kind of equal to European knights here. Kind of like how knights not always fighting mounted, Parashim here fulfill similar roles.
> 
> Gadol-Gebel = Great Byblos, taken from first and oldest city of the Phoenicians, here refers to whole of North America.
> 
> Kanaani = Canaan, this is how Phoenicians call themselves


	2. The Insane Romans

**Chapter 2 - The Insane Romans**   
**The year 2726 after the founding of Karthadast**   
**The month of Tish, Day 16**   
**The Port City of Cibo-Lilibeo, Malikate of Tsur-Kubaim**

At the very least, they understand the gesture when I waved my hands down and the newcomers, after a moment of hesitation, follow my men in lowering their swords and rodslings. As their spears being lowered, I can't help but sighed in a sense of relief that maybe the worst is already over...

Taking a cursory look to the fallen bodies, my Parashim guards immediately helped the two fallen city guards. One is still writhing, clutching his bloodied left shoulder, while the other one already slipped into unconsciousness, blood pouring from the spear that still lodged in his belly, even if my men doing their job tenderly to bring them to the healer.

Looking at their side, there are also two pink-skinned people strewn on the floor. The one with his head busted by slingshot is definitely a goner, but the one that clutched his right side of the chest might still be saved.

I move to take a closer look at the fallen strangers and noticed that the one who still alive is still a young boy. A golden-haired, green-eyed boy that couldn't be much older than my youngest sister Tabitha at fourteen namedays.

Looking at some of the newcomer's features, I can't help but thought some of them did resemble the Nordim, but isn't the Nordim come from beyond the frozen land of Nunawia? Did Rome somehow manage to conquer the frozen hell of The North too?

"You alive, boy?" I said while offering my hand as a gesture of goodwill. The pink-skinned, green-eyed, golden-haired boy did say something in a language that I can't decipher yet, but he weakly accepted my hand.

Looking at his wounds, and how he could still move his right arm, the slingshot wounds at his chest seems to not hit any vital organs so he will live if his wounds treated properly. Not willing to risk further violence, I ordered the Parashim guards to take him away to the Asklepion.

There are some stirs within the thirty-something group of newcomers when the Parashim guards start to move the boy from the ground, but I raised my right hand and waving down in a gesture to calm them.

"The boy will live unless the Gods feel fit to take his life..." I said to them.

After a time, the red-haired man wearing wide hat move to the front and for a while, we just look at each other, confused on how to proceed as we can't really understand each other beyond some cursory words, but...

"Columbus, Christopherus Columbus... Aragon, Castille, Hispania..." said the man, his dull-green eyes looking directly into my eyes.

Where is Absalom when I need him? I said to myself as Gisgo has not come back from the task I set him to. Not knowing how to really proceed, I offer him my hand.

"I am Adonibal Kanelyon, heir of Rabbi Mago of the House Kanelyon, ruler of the Port City of Cibo-Lilibeo, Arch-Admiral to Malik Eleazar of the Royal House of Dhahab, haling from the great city of Khadash-Tsur, ruler of the Malikate of Tsur-Kubaim."

At least that man understands my gesture of peace and grasped my hand with him. Somewhat reluctantly, but...

"Rabbi?" said the man with some sort of puzzlement on his face, but it does seem that he recognizes the word, somehow.

"Yes, my father is the Rabbi of Cibo-Lilibeo," I said while the man seems to struggle to keep his composure, for somewhat reasons. I could see that he exchanged a somewhat panicked glance to the circle-shaven man, who in return make the same gesture across his shoulders, belly, and forehead, again.

"..." There is a silence between us until two riders come behind my Parashim guards and immediately dismount themselves.

"Salom Lord Adonibal, I come here as fast as I can," said Absalom, my friend since childhood, consecrated scribe at Temple of Hamon and disciple of History, for Baal-Hamon is the God of Life and Lore. Behind him, I could see Gisgo helping with the tomes that seemingly hastily loaded into the saddlebags.

"Salom my friend, as you can see..." I said while pointing my hand to the newcomers in what I thought as a friendly gesture, but it seems that the newcomers started to whisper amongst themselves.

"Judios... Iudaeus..." that's some particular words that being repeatedly said that I could basically understand.

"Why did they think us as the Yehuda?" said Absalom while scratching his head.

"The Yehuda?" I said as I thought I have heard about them somewhere during the lessons of ancient history, but I just failed to recall more specific thing other than they are supposed to be one of the historical Kingdoms that lies near our ancestral land of Kanaan.

"The children of Baal-Yahweh, my lord, descendant of the Yisrilim. Historically, they are fellow Kaanani people just like us being children of Baal-Melqart. For the three sons of Baal-Hamon beget three Kanaani people."

Ah, I remember then, the three Kanaanim people in history, Lebanim - that is us, the Arawim, and the Yisrilim. We the Lebanim found the great city of Karthadast in the west before the Demon Roma almost took everything from us. The Arawim being the dweller of the deserts of the South, and the Yisrilim was supposedly destroyed by Assur and Babilu. But why in the name of Mot they mistook us for the people from Malikate of Yehuda?

"Alright, enough with the history lesson, could you speak with them using the Demonic Language of Latin?" I said to Absalom, who seem to think hard to decipher the newcomer's language.

"But they are not currently speaking Latin, my Lord, it seems that their language is just like us, drifted over time, but..." said Absalom while the circle-shaven man seems to say something. "Wait a minute, I think that circle-shaven man is the one who obviously spoke in Demonic, hang on..."

...

It seems that Absalom can't really understand the man with circle-shaven head's words that he ends up resorting to opening one of the tomes he carried before managed to at least getting the circle-shaved man to nod at some of his words.

"What they are saying? And why did they are coming here?" I asked Absalom, since unlike him, I just plain out not understand what the Mot they were saying, something that I regrettably point on my own tendency to fall asleep and ignore the history lessons, and the fact that Absalom's face is now being as equally confused as they were is definitely not a good sign. "And what is their exact relationship with the Demonic people of Roma?"

"Uh... It was a surprise, My Lord... These people... Is actually Iberians, believe it or not."

"Iberians?" I tried to take a closer look at their swords, but these are long, straight ones that remind me about the ancient Keltoi-pattern swords instead of the Falcata.

"Ummm... They are exploration party under their leader, the redhead with wide hat, Christopherus Columbus, sent by their King Ferdinandus, who was crowned by Pontifex Maximus of Rome and thus carrying their mission to... Uh... Circle the world and met with the People of Cinna under the Khan or something..."

I winced noting that the Demonic Rome's grab seems to only being strengthened over the last thousands of years or so, but maybe we could wiggle our way out and avoid being an all-out war, so...

"Ask them, if they come in peace or not..." I said while Absalom relayed my question to the circle-shaven man, who quickly said something 'pacem' and whatever the words are so...

"Thank Baal-Melqart, they said they come in peace, but something is concerning since that circle-shaven man, who introduced himself as Sabastianus, told me that we are worshipping false Gods and they are coming here to show us 'the way of the cross'," said Absalom with very concerned face, and I immediately knew what they meant.

For the cross is the way to undergo the most torturous of death, and even if they said they come in peace... It seems that they wanted to subjugate us all over again, just like what the Romans has done to our ancestral city of Karthadast.

"Cross? Did... Did they say 'the way of the cross'? Is that some sort of mistake or... They lowered their weapons but they said what?" I said while Absalom quickly asks something in the line of what if that was a wrong word or something. The Cross is the worst instrument of death, did they just brazenly threaten us?

"Uh... How... My Lord, the Sabastianus here said that everyone here needs to accept the cross, for the cross is wide enough to save us or something..."

"Accept... The Cross?" said one of my Parashim, his voice is clearly shaking with anger.

What are these men doing? We are trying to be peaceful with them and they just brazenly threaten to put everyone here on the cross? Are they are just that insane? Of course, we did know that the Romans are Demons, but this level of un-civility is just...

"My Lord... Shall we slaughter them?" said Gisgo with concern on his face, and looking at the faces of my Parashim guards, being directly threatened with 'the way of the cross' is a grave insult to our dignity, but then, with how calmly the circle-shaven man said about that...

What if those three ships are just the scouting party of a larger Roman invasion fleet? While killing the thirty-something group of men and their three ships would be rather easy, I am not looking forward to having the city of my father being attacked and exterminated under my watch. We only have about three hundred Parashim in the city, and the rest is just City Guards. Some of our men are veterans from the last war against the Quechuans, and some of the older men might even serve in the war against the Malikate of Ammon-Alakhim, but those older men are far and few in between, as my father brought our best troops with his fleet. Most of my men here never fought in a real war, and neither do I, their nominal leader. Sure, my father practically forced me to hold my falcata with him as he smashes the Quechuan pirates from entering our territories, but as far as I knew, those are mere pirates and not the real Quechuan navy.

I am not someone who would call myself brave, I do prefer to manage this city in peace instead of leaving the finance to the city council and go around fighting like my father. Killing the newcomers here might give us repercussions when they come with the larger fleet... But then, how could we knew if they have larger fleet waiting to strike or...

Saying someone to be crossed is definitely the gravest insult possible, even if the wording is circular like 'following the way of the cross'. If I do not deal with them now, everyone, including my own father, might deem me as a weak, spineless coward if I did not reply for this kind of gravest insult in place.

I shook my head, seeing that every one of us here already have their hands back on the weapons, and I muttered a short prayer to Tanit-Astarte that I will spill the blood in her name...

"KILL THEM!!!" I said while striking the red-headed man with the wide hat on his unprotected neck with the tip of my falcata, he seemed to be taken aback by our sudden hostility, but... Are they really insane like that? Threatening a city with crossings so brazenly?

I barely managed to parry a spear heading into my face as the fighting between us resume in full. The distance is too close to fight with rodslings safely, thank the Gods that I remember to wear my armor before meeting them today.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Language Note:
> 
> Nordim = Norse Vikings, they still come to North America and have limited contacts
> 
> Nunawia = Greenland, or the frozen Arctic regions in general, taken from Inuit word Nunavut, of course, here things are going very differently in the Americas so...
> 
> Asklepion = Hospital, kind of using Greek loanword here, but make sense considering Hellenistic era Carthage is basically heavily Hellenized themselves too
> 
> Salom = Originally comes from the Semitic word 'SLM', very related (and serve identical purpose here) with Hebrew greeting of Shalom and Arabic greeting of Salam. The 'SLM' is practically omnipresent in all Canaanite language (which the Carthaginians belongs to), so hearing that might cause very uneasy feelings with the Spanish Inquisition
> 
> Yehuda = Judah, later on meaning Jewish, but to the Carthaginians, the term just meant to the particular, historical Kingdom of Judah
> 
> Yahweh = You know, the name of Judeo-Christian God but used in his original context of Semitic Pantheon, note that the term Baal here is meant to be used as honorifics to Gods in general. YHVH in Phoenician inscriptions has been always equated to Hephaestus so it would make sense if he were somewhat similar.
> 
> Yisrilim = Israelites
> 
> Lebanim = Lebanon, from 'LBN' being in 'Tyre of Lebanon', how north Canaanites call their origin place
> 
> Arawim = Arabs, self-explaining
> 
> Assur = Assyrians
> 
> Babilu = Babylonians
> 
> Ammon-Alakhim = Ammon-in-Alachua, another American-Carthaginian Kingdom located in Florida, would be expanded later with the political situations in Carthaginian North America in general.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~~  
> The Deities of Gadol-Gebel Carthaginians:  
> ~~~
> 
> The Seven Chief Gods:
> 
> King of The Gods = Baal-Hamon, Lord of The Sky, God of Life, Vegetation, and Lore. Depicted as an old man with curling ram's horns on his head.
> 
> Queen of The Gods = Tanit-Asherah, The Great Mother, Goddess of Healing, Justice, Childbirth, and Motherhood. Depicted as an older woman carrying bottles of ointments.
> 
> God of Trade = Baal-Melqart, Lord of Tyre, Patron of Gadol-Gebel as a whole and thus held the title of most worshipped God despite not being the King of the Gods, God of Trade, Fire, Politics, Hope, and Change. Depicted as a man with bull horns on his head.
> 
> Goddess of War = Tanit-Astarte, Lady of The Blades, Goddess of Blood, War, and Sex. Depicted as a fanged, beautiful woman who carries a sword on her hands, alternately in full armor as the Goddess of Blood and War, or barely clothed as the Goddess of Sex.
> 
> God of The Sun = Baal-Shapash, Lord of The Sun, God of Light and Hunting. Depicted as an androgynous man in short chiton carrying a bow.
> 
> God of The Forge = Baal-Yahweh, Lord of the Forge, God of Metalworking, and The Artisans. Depicted as a man carrying a hammer.
> 
> Goddess of The Underworld = Tanit-Mot, Lady of The Flayed Ones, Goddess of Death and Decay. Depicted as a skull-faced, half-decayed, green woman wearing flayed, human skin with hands hanging limply from the wrist.


	3. Confusing Shards

**Chapter 3 - Confusing Shards**   
**The year 2726 after the founding of Karthadast**   
**The month of Tish, Day 17**   
**The Port City of Cibo-Lilibeo, Malikate of Tsur-Kubaim**

Yesterday was a big mess... And no, I'm not saying anything about how I end up having an arrow in my left thigh after a downed Roman managed to shoot his crossbow at me.

Thank Melqart for it was only a flesh wound, and the doctors at Asklepion successfully extract the arrow without much fuss other than having three hemp cigars to help with the pain, which Gisgo chided me for and I retort that it would be too painful otherwise. Sure, having hot wine poured to cleanse the wound definitely lessened the chance of infections before they applied honey-and-herb ointments, but the pain, oh... THE PAIN!

At least as long as my wound is kept clean and regularly salved with honey, it should heal quickly without any long term damage, even if that meant Gisgo chided me again for acting like a little boy when he reapplied ointments on top of my wound.

"You are a man of twenty-two namedays My Lord, I expect you to no longer being the little crybaby I used to take care off," said Gisgo jovially when he noticed that my face still showing pain even after the wound has been properly closed with bandages. "Should I take you to the Temple of Astarte and request for a priestess to turn you into a proper man, again?"

"Oh, shut up Gisgo!" I said while remembering my first official visit to the Temple of Astarte. Let's say that while it was a pleasant memory, it is still an awkward moment every time when I meet Kohanat Mila. Sure, she's eleven years my senior and that was just her duty as a Priestess of Astarte, but you just can't help a seventeen namedays old boy to forget his first experience with a woman, right? "OUCH OUCH OUCH OUCH OUCH! DON'T BE THAT ROUGH WITH THE BANDAGE!!!"

Gisgo only chuckled as he looked at my displeased face, before muttering 'sorry My Lord' under his breath.

"I hope Captain Ahab will come soon with the escaping ship in tow, or at least with the news of they successfully blasted the damned Roman ship apart. If not because I got shot..."

"You can't blame your men to show more concern for their liege than pursuing the enemy My Lord. Anyway, this morning Ha'Kohan-Gadol Ithobaal from the Temple of Hamon requested your presence for the interrogation of nine surviving prisoners, My Lord."

"Oh? Can't he see that I am wounded and must have a proper rest? Why can't he just..."

"There is something very disturbing about the newcomers my Lord, even more, disturbing than what we have learned yesterday. The consecrated scribes of Hamon have discovered even more disturbing truth about the Roman death-cult and their fascination with the cross."

"Wait, aside of the golden-haired, green-eyed boy... Who else..."

"The Parashim took Sabastianus alive My Lord, for they deem a quick death by the blade is just too good for someone who threatened to put our entire city to the cross so brazenly. They also took two other circle-shaven men, that obviously being younger than him and dressed in similar garb, while the rest of the survivors being three downed men who survive their fighting wounds, two men who surrendered when we broke into their largest ship, and of course the boy you saved earlier."

"Ah the two men who surrendered within their largest ship, I heard there are innocent Kanaani fishermen being kidnapped there, right?"

"Aye, there are three of them, being kidnapped earlier several days ago from their fishing village at Guanabo. We already sent messengers to the Abbiri of Guanabo asking if there are more Roman encroachment of his islands."

"Where are they now?"

"At the lower guest part of this palace My Lord, you did say yourself that they should be treated as guests as they were innocents before you lost your consciousness."

"I said that?" I stretched my head at the mention of the command I don't remember, well, side effects of smoking hemp cigar to deal with the pain...

"Yes My Lord."

"Summon them to my father's office; I want to speak with them first before overseeing the interrogations."

"But you said earlier that you are wounded and must have a rest," said Gisgo as he rolls his eyes. "I think it would be better to take a wagon toward the Temple of Hamon while..."

"Just shut up and do what I said!" I said with half a laugh. "There's something I just remember... Don't worry about my leg; I could still walk there all by myself."

...

I drummed my fingers on the table, waiting for the three poor kidnapped fishermen to come here. It was still awkward, sitting in my father's place, but as I am his son and heir, who else could fill for his work when he is away?

"My Lord Adonibal," said the three fishermen in solemn unison when they entered through the door and knelt in front of me while Gisgo and four Parashim guards standing behind them.

"You can stand now," I said while noticing that the three Kanaani fishermen consist of an old man with long, curly white hair tied behind his back, and the other two is obviously younger due to their hair still being dark colored. "Alright, you could start by introducing yourselves, as I wasn't fortunate enough to know your name yet..."

"My name is Habo Amonay, a humble fisherman from the fishing village of Hayay. The one standing at my right is my son Hiram, and the one standing at my right is my son-in-law Romi Akhan."

I take a closer look to the fishermen, and I could see that the one called Hiram do resemble Habo, while the one called Romi isn't. Their long curly hair and beak-shaped nose definitely marked them as true Kanaani sailors, proud inheritors of the traditions of Karthadast and Tsur. Their darker skin and slanted facial features do mean they have some Harawaki or even Quechuan blood within them, but that was just what common peasants are.

"You said before that you have experience fighting in the war against the Quechuans, am I correct?" said Gisgo as he read through a parchment with some writings on it.

"Yes My Lord, I have been with Late Lord Himilco when he led the raid at Ingaro," said Habo with pride, and I could definitely see the old soldier within him. "I wish to continue serving my liege, but then I took an arrow to the knee, so I retire and become a fisherman."

"Ah, that explained why you properly salute us when you were released from the Romans' grasp," said Gisgo with a smile on his face. "Do you recognize these coins?"

Gisgo shows them a pouch of peculiar coins made out of silver, which was obviously of impure quality compared to our Shekels. I also notice a small gold coin slipped there, but that was kind of small compared to our Mina.

"Ah yes, the gold coin is the one they call 'florin', the larger silver being 'groat' or is that 'penny'?" said the old fisherman while looking at his sons, and his son-in-law Romi continue his answer.

"Yes, they called the larger silver 'groat' and the smaller silver 'penny' my lord. They said that those could be our payments as long as we give them the direction to a large city or something like that," said Romi while bowing slightly to my direction.

"Hmmm... Your payments?" I held my hand to Gisgo and he gave me the pouch filled with the foreigners' coins. "There is only one small gold coin, with three large silver coins and three smaller silver coins?"

"Artisans from the Temple of Yahweh already counted that the one called 'florin' should approximately worth a third of a quarter-Mina, while the silver coins have impurities that they should be valued less than half a Shekel, even larger ones."

"We need the coins as another proof then, but..." I said while taking some coins from my own purse. "Here's a Mina and six Shekels for the foreigners' coins, and there's also extra two mina for your stay here, so you could properly split them."

"T... Thank you for your generosity My Lord!" said the three Fishermen while kneeling and bowing deep in front of me. Well, for a Mina being equivalent to worth three years wage of an unskilled worker, or maybe a year's worth for a fisherman like them, it must be a particularly huge lump of a sum, but then I need their help so...

"How are the food and lodging here?"

"Excellent my lord, your humble servants’ thank you for your generosity," said the old fisherman Habo while bowing again.

"You are not having serious wounds, aren't you?" I said, acknowledging that the three kidnapped men did not have any obvious wounds save for a nasty-looking bruise on Hiram's face.

"Baal-Melqart protects us, My Lord," said the old fisherman. "My son tried to fight them as they drag us into their ship and get struck by a pommel, but the doctors said that would heal on his own."

"Well then, it's good then... I need you three to accompany me to the Temple of Hamon, as you were witnesses that being in contact with the Romans longer than us."

"Your words are our command, My Lord."

...

"Salom," I said as we entered the Temple of Hamon, where the prisoners are currently being held for interrogation.

"Salom Lord Adonibal," said Absalom who apparently being posted to wait for me near the idol of Baal-Hamon. "Ha'Kohan-Gadol Ithobaal already waiting for you at the Dungeon please follows me."

I give a sign for Gisgo, and four Parashim Guards immediately walked in front of me, for security measures, mind you. Gisgo walked at my side, while the three fishermen dutifully follow us from behind with yet another four Parashim guards.

...

"Salom, Ha'Kohan-Gadol Ithobaal," I said with a slight bow to the old Grand Priest, which acknowledge my presence with a short huff.

"Late as usual eh, Lord Adonibal? I expect the next Rabbi Kanelyon to be a punctual man, not keep being the ill-disciplined boy under my tutelage back then," said the old Grand Priest while shuffling some parchments in his hand.

"Can't you see that my leg being wounded, old man?" I said in a half-joking, half-irritated matter that I could get off solely because of the fact that I am the son of Rabbi Kanelyon himself, ruler of Cibo-Lilibeo, and thus, technically being his direct superior in absence of my father.

"Of course, I am worried about you, My Lord. But I know that your wound is one that a proper man could still soldier on instead of wallowing in self-pity... Anyway, let's get to the problem at hand first, young Lord," said Grand Priest Ithobaal while showing me the bloodied, almost naked form of Sabastianus being chained to the wall after the Temple Guard move aside to let me see the circle-shaven man.

At the other side, there are the other two circle-shaven men, being chained to the wall and stripped to their loincloths as well.

"They said they are Iberians, sailing on expedition sponsored by their monarchs Ferdinandus and Izebel, and for somewhat reasons, they indeed thought us of being the Yehudim, which they blamed for the death of their God Jesus," said Grand Priest Ithobaal while smacking Sabastianus in the face with the rod on his hand.

That said, the circle-shaven man Sabastianus only muttered something in a language I don't know, but I do recognize that he did say the 'Jesus' word several times.

"That isn't Latin, am I correct?" I said while pointing out the recent slew of words coming out not only from Sabastianus but also from the other two circle-shaven men present in this room.

"Must be some sort of Iberian language, but they didn't really match with the languages recorded on our ancient scrolls. At least their Latin is still recognizable enough, even with some glaring differences."

Sabastianus then said some words in Latin, and that prompted Grand Priest Ithobaal to strike his face with his rod really hard.

"What did he just said?"

"Something about Jesus, son of Jupiter, being dead on the cross because of the Yehudim but he was resurrected three days afterward, and how their Gods will have their vengeance," said Grand Priest Ithobaal before smashing the end of the rod onto Sabastianus' face. "Anyway, he just said that our Gods are demons and we will die in Hell if we did not accept the cross."

"Why is he being that insistent anyway?" I said while noting that the eyes of this old circle-shaven man are not the eyes of someone wanting to beg for their lives to be spared, but a proud, defiant man. "How could he keep threatening to put us on the cross while they are being held helplessly here? Did he expect the escaping ship to come back and attack us with even greater numbers?"

"The Roman Death-Cult must take the toll on his mind, My Lord," said Absalom while noting that Grand Priest Ithobaal did not immediately answer my question. "Anyway, why the young fisherman is looking at him like that?"

I looked at my back, and notice that the young fisherman Hiram did look at the scene unfolding in front of him while biting his lip, in contrast to his father Habo and his in-law Romi, who just look at them with amusement in their faces.

"Uh... I... My Lord... Padre Sebastian and the Roman priests doesn't mean..." said Hiram in a whisper, but then, everyone's eyes are now looking at him.

"Forgive my son for his transgression My Lord, for my son has spent most of his time together with those circle-shaven men," said Habo while forcing his son to bow to my direction. "Please forgive him, My Lord!"

"So?" I am just curious why Habo suddenly become extremely apologetic to the actions of his son. Sure, for an unbloodied young man like him, seeing interrogation like this might be too much, but...

"How old are you, Hiram?" I said while putting my hand on the young man's shoulder. Sure, working on the ship must give him somewhat older look, and I am not someone who really forces everyone to really put stick-in-the-ass protocol formality, so...

"Sixteen namedays, My Lord," said Hiram softly, and I could notice that he keep looking toward not only Sabastianus but the two other circle-shaven men as well with some uneasiness in his eyes.

I then realize that he did refer Sabastianus as Sebastian... Or Padre Sebastian? Did the Iberians teach him their language?

"Did you know who they are? Who they introduce themselves to you then?" I said while pointing toward not only Sabastianus but also the two other circle-shaven men currently chained to the other side of the wall.

"The old circle-shaven man here is Padre Sebastian, he did teach me some of their Espana languages," said Hiram while closing his eyes as if he tried to remember something. "The other two are Padre Marcos and Padre Pedro... They... They aren't meant to..."

"Marcos? Pedro?" said Absalom while making a note on the parchment present on his hand. "But they said their name being Marcus and Petrus... Hmmm..."

"Could be the 'Espana' language," said Grand Priest Ithobaal as he looks toward Sabastianus, who only look at Hiram with some recognition in his eyes. "They said anything about their plan to you?"

"They did not say anything about their Military plan, o Ha’Kohan-Gadol," said Hiram with a polite bow. "They did say something about how Jesus died on the cross to save us from our sins, and he did say that I could undergo their ritual washing once they arrive in a city, but they did keep calling us as 'Iudaios' for somewhat reasons."

"Ritual washing?" I tilted my head in confusion before Habo again forces Hiram to bow deep with his hand.

"Forgive me, my lord, my son is young and for somewhat reasons, those circle-shaven men tried to invite him into their Roman Death-Cult. He did not know what he just said! Please forgive him!"

"Oh, don't worry about that," I said with a chuckle, noting that those stupid Roman Death-Cult Priests did end up teaching someone their other language then. "They are just madmen spewing madness of the Romans, right?"

"But..." said Hiram as he stuttered, and I could see Sabastianus just smile and shook his head, prompting the temple guard to seize his face.

Grand Priest Ithobaal then questioning something to Sabastianus in Latin, but then the later just smiled and not said anything, which after some time spent in silence. Grand Priest Ithobaal struck his rod on Sabastianus' face yet again.

"Lord Adonibal, there must be something between these Death-Cult Priests and the young man Hiram there. He must be questioned to..." said Grand Priest Ithobaal as he tried to seize the cowering young Kanaani fisherman, but I hold my hand.

"Come on old man, can't you see that this young man has done nothing wrong? He was kidnapped and forced to spend some times with his captors. He might sympathize with them, but that wasn't something to be worried off..."

"They did threaten to put our entire city to the cross, the gravest insult..."

"Well then, that was Sabastianus' words..." I said while thinking about something, "Question them thoroughly but do not kill them. Nail the one called Sabastianus on the cross afterward so he will have a taste of their own words, but for the other two..."

I could see Hiram's face paled when he heard Sabastianus would be crucified later. Poor boy must have sympathies with them, but because I too was once as young as him...

"You knew them well enough to sympathize with them, I suppose?" I asked Hiram as he just looks at me with confusion in his face.

"Y... Yes, My Lord..."

"And you are being an unbloodied warrior, in contrast with your father and in-law is I right?"

"Yes My Lord..."

"Then it was settled then, there is nothing wrong with sympathizing with the enemy. It was something every living being had, after all," I said as I put my hand on his shoulder. "Yet for threatening to put our city to the cross, the one called Sabastianus must die on the cross."

"..." I could see that the young man in question must have some sort of conflict within his eyes. I have that too when my father forced me to behead a Quechuan warrior I inadvertently capture alive during my first fight. Well, it was my first kill, and I puked my stomach's content soon afterward, but that actually helps me being a passable warrior in front of my father's eyes.

"If the other two circle-shaven men being cooperative with us enough, they could live..." I said while the young man Hiram did have some glint in his eyes, so...

"They could live?"

"Yes, they could live as your slaves after we finished with this debacle, but the one named Sabastianus must die for his transgressions."

"My Lord did you just actually promised those two men to be slaves for this young man?" said Grand Priest Ithobaal, as if he disagrees with my assessment.

"Of course, what's wrong with that?" I said while I look toward Habo to assess the proper situation of his household. "Old man Habo, you have slaves in your home, right?"

"Only two Quechuan maids working for my wife, my Lord. I am not exactly someone who could afford slaves, so..."

"Then it depends on your son then, if he wants to hold them for a price that was his decision to make of... If they survived the interrogation anyway... But you were a soldier, I trust you could teach your son to be a firm master to those two soon to-be-slaves. They could help his work, after all..."

"T... Thank you for your boundless Generosity, My Lord!!!" said Habo while the young man Hiram actually just stood there, being confused with what I just said, before his father pulls down his hand. "Say your Thanks to Lord Adonibal, you idiot!"

"T... T... Thank you for your boundless Generosity, My Lord!!!" said Hiram with a somewhat confused face. Sure, it wasn't exactly the thankful face I hoped from, but maybe that's because of his youth and inexperience.

...

Further interrogations of the three circle-shaven men do yield similar results. Being Priests of the Roman Death-Cult, they have a very unhealthy fascination with the cross... To the point that they only muttered some prayers in the Demonic Language as the temple guards nail Sabastianus on the cross erected at the city square, while all the surviving Roman prisoners are being forced to watch to ensure their cooperation, at least.

At least it results in identifying their ships still being held at the port and inspected by arsenal workers, as being named 'Santa Maria' and 'Pinta', while the identity of the escaping ship is being called 'Nina'. They also said something about gigantic rod-slings they used on their ships instead of using firebolts. Apparently, they load their rod-slings from the front instead of the rear... Yet another madness of the Romans it seems, for them apparently having rodslings first instead of starting from the firebolts.

The smile on Sabastianus' face unnerved me though, as if he is so deeply in his madness, that he welcomes a long, painful, drawn-out death with a smile on his face. A solemn smile that is unbroken even as nails being driven into his wrists and feet.

"He said that he is proud to receive 'stigmata' just like their God Jesus," said Absalom as he translated the old circle-shaven man's death mumblings.

What are unusual, however, are the sheer solemn expressions seen at the other two circle-shaven men's faces. It is as if they actually expect to be crucified next but it is as if they actually proud of being died that way.

"And the one called Petrus, or Pedro, said something of being a witness of their God is an immense honor," said Absalom while I could see the Temple Guard smacking him in the mouth for talking too loud.

Three of the Roman survivors did break and cry in the end, repeatedly kneel and trying to beg for their lives, but all others, the young boy I saved included, actually managed to just stand solemnly while watching Ferdinandus died on the cross.

"At least those five have the guts to stand," said Gisgo as we see the scene unfolding in front of our eyes.

"Hiram, what are the three men who cried and begged said?" I asked the young fisherman who stood at my side, who is understandably unnerved with all that happened in front of him.

"Eh... Pa... Pardon..." said Hiram who wiped tears from his face. "They... They said they will leave Jesus and worship Baal if we let them live."

"Oh? They want to worship Baal-what?" I said while wondering, why they call our Gods with their title but not specify which one.

"Don't know, they did refer to Melqart as Moloch back then," said Absalom half-mindedly while noting that Sabastianus' voice on the cross has grown even coarser due to how long he already being up there. "That being said, Sabastianus did refer to Melqart as a demon, My Lord."

"Weird, why they have a name for Melqart but only refers to Hamon and Shapash with their title then?"

"The circle-shaven men did recognize Baal-Yahweh, somehow. But it seems that the Lord of The Forge being recognized more like God of Yehuda, somehow, as they keep mistaking us with the Yehudim."

"Gods, why did they keep mistaking us as another Kanaani people? We are Karthadastim, the greatest of Lebanim people, not Yehudim. Did the Yehuda somehow manage to rebuild their broken Kingdom and threatening the Romans? They did say about Yehudim killing their God Jesus, so..."

"It was more confusing My Lord, they did say that Jesus is born 1492 years ago in Yehuda during the Roman occupation, and thus, Jesus is a Yehudim himself, but..."

I raised my eyebrows, did Roman God Jupiter really slept with a Yehudim woman and beget their current God? I do know that Roman God named Jupiter is actually Greek God Zeos, and from the Greek myth we recorded, there are series of coups from Ouranos being castrated and cast aside by his son Chronos, Chronos being defeated by his son Zeos and being sealed in Tartaros while Zeos ruled as chief God of the Greek and Romans... Did that mean Jesus ends up overthrowing Jupiter when we are not there in the Old World?

"Did their God Jesus overthrow Jupiter as the chief God of the Romans?" I asked Absalom of this peculiar analysis of mine.

"More or less correct, My Lord. Those circle-shaven men did claim their old Roman Gods of being rustic rural Gods and has been cast out while they are now worshiping their God Jesus. But for somewhat reasons they still have Jupiter and some other God called Holy Spirit."

"Well, enough with the Roman mythology then... What about their military?"

"They did say something about how their God Jesus will found a way to let King Ferdinandus and the Pontifex Maximus know about us, and their salvation will eventually come."

"So they did plan to invade us then..." I mulled my options as Ferdinandus seem to keep talking about something with the other prisoners, even if he is currently still being nailed on the cross. "Why did this old circle-shaven fart keep talking and not die?"

"Maybe we should let him talk, it did give us more insight about their still confusing mythology my lord, hey, waits..."

Well, this is getting really boring, and I think we already spent hours listening to the talk of Sabastianus on top of the cross, that I get really, really bored.

Of course, I end up taking a spear from one of the Temple Guard and moving to look at Sabastianus closer.

"SHUT UP!" I speared the old, circle-shaven man on the cross at his gut, and much to my dismay, the old man actually laughing and said something about 'stigmata' again; before his head hung lifeless as I drive the spear deeper that it should already puncture some vital organs.

It irritates me that the five prisoners who refused to beg for their lives all make peculiar gesture upon their shoulders, belly, and forehead, and to my surprise, Hiram does that as well.

"What is the meaning of that gesture, Hiram?" I looked at the young fisherman with an inquisitive look, and for a while, I could see some sort of panic in his eyes.

"He must be collaborating with the Romans my Lord, I suggest..." said Absalom, but I raised my hand.

"Showing respect to someone who died bravely, defiant to the end, is not something wrong..." I said while gesturing for the Temple Guards to not seize the young fisherman for what he just did. "Even my own father buried the dead Quechuan warriors who fight bravely with their own tradition, a simple gesture to honoring the dead, even a Roman one, is understandable."

I then look at the three prisoners who did not make the gesture, and yes, those are the one who begged for their lives. The craven cowards who did not honor their own priests...

"Cut the tongues, hands, and blind the eyes of the three men who refused to honor their dead Priest before throwing them to be ripped apart by crocodiles. It seems that being on the cross is kind of an honor to them so they should die the second worst death available," I said my judgment to the craven cowards, who still expect me to spare them, somehow. "Return the others to their cells and give them proper food, treat them like proper military prisoners because they had shown their honor. Aside of the two circle-shaven men, who would be Hiram's slaves, and the golden-haired green-eyed boy, who would be my personal slave, the other three could be sent to work as slaves at the Nitron mines once after the Hamon Priests deem the interrogation as enough."

"You... You spare the others?" said Grand Priest Ithobaal after I properly said my judgment.

"Of course, they have shown their honor, and by crucifying the one who threatened to put our city to the cross, we have avenged the wrong they have done. They could live as slaves from now on."

"Understand My Lord," said Grand Priest Ithobaal while shaking his head. "But are you sure to let those two circle-shaven men being slaves to the fishermen?"

"Why not? If they can't really keep them, Hiram could sell them at the market..."

"Your word is our command, My Lord Adonibal," said Grand Priest Ithobaal solemnly.

I looked at Hiram, who just stand there in confusion regarding my judgment.

"Do you want to sell the two circle-shaven men right now?"

"I... Uh... I think not My Lord... I... I could have used them to help my work back home..."

"They could worth thirty shekels each, mind you."

"No My Lord, I planned to use my share of the coins you gave us to bought a bigger ship and they could become my slave-crews."

"Good then, your father was a soldier, follow his advice in regards to disciplining them if you have problems with them. You could have them some days from now after my men come home from their pursuit, but until then, be my honored guests."

...

After everything said and done today, I went back to my Palace and put my tired body down on my bed. I already told Gisgo that I will have my dinner much later than usual, so there should be no problem.

I could only hope that Captain Ahab will come with good news... But before that, I just think something to bolster my city from possible attack by the Romans...

Dammit, this is all too confusing...

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Language Note:
> 
> Hemp Cigar = Derived from Mayan 'sigar' and unlike the later smoking pipe, a cigar made of rolled Tobacco leaves has been made for thousands of years. And about Hemp, that was known as one of the important fiber sources in the ancient world. Both have been historically used as painkillers, and it won't be a stretch to have both combined to be used as medieval American-Carthaginian anesthesia.
> 
> Secretary and caretaker = the term 'secretary' here being derived from the Greek root word Sechoristos (and also Latin Secernere), that meant 'to distinguish' and 'to set apart'. That Gisgo knew Lord Adonibal practically from birth; his position is closer to something between governess who teaches noble children a basic education, tutor, and personal butler. During the time of ancient Near East and Hellenistic period, education of noble children often being mostly handled by private tutor-servant or even educated slaves, and it still lingers in Gadol-Gebel. As most often happened in Antiquity, tutor-servant often end up as their charge's most trusted advisor even if they were often one of low birth, and hence the term 'secretary' being used here as 'keeper of secrets'.
> 
> Kohan = Taken from the Semitic word 'KHN' that means Priest. Very related to the Hebrew word Kohen.
> 
> Kohanat = Feminine form of the Semitic word 'KHN', or 'KHNT', that means Priestess. Let's say that Ha'Kedeshah Sel Astarte is... The ritual on how a young (noble) boy becoming a proper man 'guided' by a Priestess of Astarte. Further explanation for the 'Ha'Kedeshah sel Astarte' ritual could be read from "The Golden Bough" by James Frazer. Don't complain about why Lord Adonibal gets the ritual rather late compared to what happened historically, let's just said the age drifted up due to 1600 years of cultural evolution.
> 
> Ha'Kohan-Gadol = High Priest (lit Great Priest)
> 
> Abbir, Abbiri = lit. Rider used here as a noble title equivalent to Baron, one level below and answer to the Rabb (Count)
> 
> Guanabo = Guanahani island, the first island Columbus land on IRL. The Columbus crews still kidnap some guys and force them to become their guide.
> 
> Hayay = Village name, taken from Arawak word 'ay-ay'
> 
> Harawaki = Arawak
> 
> Ingaro = Name of a place in OTL Venezuela, taken from the tribe Ingariko.
> 
> How Jesus was mistaken as a son of Jupiter here = The Latin word 'Filius Dei' is now understood as 'Son of Judeo-Christian God due to Christianity. But before the advent of Christianity, which meant as a son of a God, and in this context, God without being specified often being conflated with the understood head of the Pantheon, aka Jupiter (Zeus)
> 
> Yes, the Gadol-Gebel Carthaginians gunpowder tech did start with rocketry first, the rocket launched from a tube, and then they downscale them into primitive breech-loading (or here, pouch-loading) muskets.
> 
> Nitron = Semitic-Egyptian word for Natron 'NTRN', originally meant a mixture of Nitrates and Carbonates used in leather tanning and dye making (using the arguably wet form). Due to new world nitrate deposits having better purity, things go boom-boom in the past, and thus the parallel development of gunpowder happened.


End file.
